Drabbles
by WithinUtopia
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles, short vignettes, and other short scribbling that I did mostly for various fanfiction challenges.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer; This goes for all the drabbles that I'll enter here. Not mine. I just like to borrow other people's stuff. Especially Disney's Jack Sparrow.. though I promise to return him unharmed some day.

This is a collection of drabbles, short vignettes, and other short scribbling that I did (mostly) for various fanfiction challenges. I did not submit all of these stories to the challenges because most of them were written to play around with the theme a bit. Not all of them will be good. Maybe none of them will be good. But I sure did have fun writing them, as I hope you'll enjoy reading them.

Reviews would be very much appreciated!


	2. Dialogue Only 1

'Dialogue only' challenge

**_A Beginning_**

"How old did ye say ye were, laddie?"

"Fifteen, capt'n. Sixteen in a month."

"Fifteen! That's hardly an age to be makin' the crossing to the New World!"

"Age doesn't matter, sir. 'S long as the mind knows where the soul's at. Let me join your crew and I'll prove to be worth me salt."

"I don't know. You see, me ship--"

"A supreme vessel. Makes her capt'n proud, I reckon."

"Well, right ye are. …Very well, young master Sparrow. Let's hope your stay'll be beneficial for the both of us then."

"You won't regret it, capt'n. An' no worries... I have this feelin' _the Pearl_ and I will get along just fine."


	3. Dialogue Only 2

'Dialogue only' challenge

_**Pirate words**_

"It's not even a real word."

" …"

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Jack!"

"Aye! Wha' issit, Miss Swann?"

"I said: It's not even a _real _word."

"Luv, it's awful bad luck to wake a man when he's sleeping."

"Well is it?"

"Wha'?"

"A real word?"

"Course it is. It's as real as 'sleep deprivination'. Luv, if yer gonna keep me awake I could think of a better way to do so, really."

"Deprivation."

"Wha'?"

"It's sleep deprivation."

"That's not a real world, luv."

"Is so! It's as real as that word of yours is!"

"Right ye are, miss Swann.."

"What?"

"Told you it's a real word. _Savvy_?"


	4. Dialogue Only 3

'Dialogue only' challenge

_**Hard times**_

"Jack!"

"OH! I'm not entirely sure I deserved that."

"Where the hell were you?"

"I…"

"They said you were DEAD!"

"Yes, well…"

"Why didn't ye let me know ye were alrigh'? Ye DOG!"

"Ana…"

"I was worried sick! And the Pearl? I heard this _nonsense_ that she was taken, and--"

"…"

"It _was_ nonsense, righ'?"

"I need a place to stay for a few days."

"Oh…"

"Please."

"Oh. Of course… Bloody hell. …Jack?"

"Wha'?"

"I'm sorry."

"Aye luv. So am I."


	5. The Siren

A/N; This is a triple drabble of exactly 300 words without the title. Jack/Anamaria.

_**The Siren**_

It had become late, he realized, as he stepped out of his cabin. He had plotted their new course tonight and had failed to noticed how much time had passed until the light through the windows had become dim. And now, somewhat more than an hour later, the sky had turned darker still. Only a single hesitant star peeked through the deck of clouds.

Except for the continuous rustling of the waves the decks were silent. He was just about to make his way over to the helm when his attention was drawn by a small figure by the railing.

Anamaria.

The pirate lady was without doubt the best crewmember he ever had, as he was forced to admit. But certainly the most difficult one as well. Her stock in trade was to make him the victim of her outbursts of rage, whether he was guilty of whatever caused them or not. It made her dangerous, aye… but quite beautiful as well. Though that was an aspect of Ana that was rarely mused upon. Funny, really, because from where he was standing he had quite a lovely view on that slender body of hers.

Beautiful and dangerous. A down to earth Siren. The sort that could make a man like him fall head over heels before tearing him to destruction. 

Tonight though, the thought of that seemed quite alluring…

"Wha' are ye looking at, ye fool?"

Her snappy voice made him snap back to reality and he realized she had turned around and now had her gaze fixed on him.

"The sea, luv. Merely the sea."

She raised an eyebrow sceptically, then rolled her eyes and walked passed him. He watched as she disappeared through the hatchway.

He sighed. A true siren indeed.

Unfortunately, as unreachable as one as well.


	6. Dialogue Only 4

A/N; Due to a lack of challenges lately I fell back to the ol' familiar 'dialogue only' style. I'm sorry if I bore you guys with these.

**_Pirate Affairs_**

"What would you say?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm curious, luv."

"Curious about what?"

"How upperclass ladies lie."

"Why?"

"I doubt you'd be good at it."

"It's not an admirable quality, you know."

"Still. What would you say if he'd ask you how you got a bruise on your thigh?"

"He already did."

"And?"

"I told him the truth. I said I got it from a passionate embrace with a roguish pirate in some cheap tavern room. He laughed and called me silly."

"And that's how you keep up the illusion of being a respectable young wife, is that it?"

"That's it."


	7. The Sparrow

A/N; Leaving the cinema after seeing DMC, I'm sure we all felt the same. Our poor Jack! Dead! But as any other true fan, I know our 'heroic' pirate will return one way or another. Thus I decided to write a li'll drabble to cheer us all up. He'll be back.

_**The Sparrow**_

Have you ever seen a sparrow fighting the wind? The queer little creature dives and soars; twitches and turns; high and low. And whereas the mighty seagull of majesty eagle ceases the flight and falls behind, the sparrow continues his illogical path through the storm. True enough, he does not fly graceful or with the beauty of any other. And it's no wonder that the others regard him a fool, or mock his ways. But as the storm subsides and he's the only one that remained, he proved them wrong again. Come winds or high water, the Sparrow wins in the end.


End file.
